チャンスは一回だけじゃない
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Chance Doesn't come only Once. Regret filled my mind Why didn't I talk to him more? Why didn't I join the club? Why did I give up? HAPPY BIRTHDAY NANAMI-CHAN (aka RandomGirl777) This is a birthday request for you GoenjixNanami (OC) I hope you like it... XD And that you'll have a wonderful day


チャンスは一回だけじゃない

Chance Doesn't Only Come Once.

* * *

Ever since I entered Raimon Middle School, he caught my eye.

It was a terrible match, Teikoku's team was too much for the newly made soccer club. The game was 10-0 for Teikoku and everyone on Raimon was injured. The captain continued trying regardless.

Unable to stand it any longer, one of the forwards ran off the field in tears, leaving his uniform behind.

It was this moment he appeared. Putting the thrown away number 10 uniform, a spikey beige haired boy entered the field.

"Goenji!" The Raimon captain smiled.

Goenji grinned as he helped the captain to his feet.

The game continued, I couldn't understand why they would. There was no way Raimon could win. However, I couldn't help getting my eyes glued to him.

"Fire Tornado!"

"...Goenji..." I mumbled.

* * *

I was overjoyed to find out I was in the same class as him. Not only that, I was seated one seat behind him. However, I never was able to gather the courage to speak to him. I pondered joining the soccer club as a manager, but they already had 3, despite being a small club.

Just being able to watch him from a distance, made me happy.

* * *

I went to all of Raimon's games. Cheered for the team. Fire Tornado, Dragon Tornado, Honou no Kazamidori. I watched Goenji improve his hissatsu as the team won the games.

* * *

And today, was the day of the graduation. Everyone was saying their goodbyes to their friends. After I finished saying mine, I went back to my Second Year classroom for the last time. I slowly walked up to my old desk, sitting on the chair and looked forward. The image of his lean back filled my mind. Warm tears filled my eyes as they trickled down my cheeks onto the desk.

Regret filled my mind. Why didn't I talk to him more? Why didn't I join the club? Why did I give up?

* * *

"What are you doing in here, Nanami?" A familiar voice called out. I look up to see the soccer club's captain, Endou Mamoru. Usually in romance dramas, this is the part the main character's love intrest enters. Of course, no such luck comes to me.

I wipe my tears and pull off a smile, "Just getting a last look at our old class."

I think he didn't notice my tears, cause he too grinned, "Haha, yeah same with us~"

"Us?" I repeated.

"Right? Goenji?" Endou looked behind and the spikey haired boy walked up.

"Just a bit." He stated.

"Ah, I left something in the clubroom!" Endou gasped, "We'll meet later at Rairai ken, Goenji!"

"Sure."

I was sure glad for the sunset, since it covered the mad blushing of my face. This was a situation in a manga! What is Endou-kun!? An undercover cupid?

Goenji slowly walked to his desk, which was the one in front of mine, and took a seat. Without saying a single word, he turned to look out the window.

The two of us sat in silence. It was so quiet, and the rhythmic sound of my heart beat gradually felt louder and faster. I was sure Goenji could hear it, but he still kept silent.

Truthfully, it was awkward.

Should I say something? Many possible scenarios raced in my mind, but none of them came out as words.

"? What are you doing?"

His sudden words surprised me as I realized he was looking at me, one brow in the air. I must have made weird faces again!?

"Uh... I...um..."

The spikey haired striker started to chuckle. It was rare for him to smile like this. I could feel face get warmer.

"Your face's red!" Goenji pointed out, snickering.

"I-It's the sunset's fault..." I said quickly turning to look out the window.

"Say Hajime..." The boy frowned, "I always see you at our games, even today's graduation match..."

I didn't think I could blush even more. My heartbeat increased even faster, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?"

Why was I? This was so embarrassing. I hid my face in my arms.

"Which school are you going to?"

"...Hanarai Koukou."

"That school is known for its excellent music classes and..."

I lifted my head questioningly.

"Its soccer program. I guess we'll see each other time-to-time." The striker grinned.

My jaw literally dropped. Goenji's going to the same high school as me...!? He's going to attend Hanarai Koukou!? I was overflowing with joy.

"R-really, Goenji-kun!?"

"Why would I lie about that?" He said as he stood from his chair, keeping his back to me. I don't know if it was the sunset, but I could see that his ears were as red as a ripe tomato.

Goenji mumbled something that I couldn't fully catch.

"Huh? What?"

"...n-nothing...!" The striker sighed, "Endou's waiting so I'll go. Bye."

"...bye..." I waved and I was once again alone in the classroom. I held my head as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. "Stupid Nanami! Why didn't you say what you wanted!" I yelled at myself as I bonked my own head.

I let out a deep sigh, "...next year..." I couldn't help smirk at the fact that the boy I love, is going to be attending the same high school as myself. My battle was just beginning... Or so I thought.

* * *

"Our classes are different..." I unconsciously crumbled the paper in my hand as I looked up at the lists and names on the bulletin.

Of course we are... I'm in the special music class. I was so stupid...!

"What's the matter, Nanami." My friend frowned as she watched me hit myself. But she immediately understood when she noticed Goenji Shuuya's name listed, "Aha~ your prince, Goenji-sama's going to the same school, but is in a different class..."

"...y-yes..." I sniffed.

My friend clapped her hands together, "How about you become the soccer club's manager? I'm pretty sure Goenji's going to be in it, right?"

Of course! The soccer club! I quickly ran out, I needed to sign up for it as soon as I can!

"Wait, Nanami! Do you even know where... She's gone..."

* * *

Stupid, stupid me! I have no idea where the soccer club's located! I don't even know where in the school I am right now. Since today was the first day, school was only til noon, but it was already an hour after that. Where could it be...!

I found myself stopped in front of a random classroom. The numbers 510 were inscribed on the door. I'm not sure why, but I slowly reached for the handle and opened it. My eyes widened.

"Oh, you're finally here."

Sitting on the bench placed in the middle was none other than Goenji Shuuya.

By the fact there were bright orange cones, uniforms, lockers and soccer balls rolling around the room, I must be in the soccer club.

Goenji handed me a piece of paper.

"Application for manager..." I read.

"I thought you would come."

I looked him in the eye and smiled, "Yes! Thanks, Goenji-kun~"

"Uh... Yeah..." He blushed, "Let's do our best on our first year of high school."

I nodded. Even though I couldn't say it then; even though I had given up at one point; I was granted another chance, and I wasn't going to let it go again. My love story, was only beginning.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NANAMI-CHAN!**

**I hope you liked this (sorry if you didn't) and if you really want, I probably can write another chapter…?**

**Anyways, I hope you'll have a wonderful day~ **


End file.
